Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to media content analysis and, more particularly, to method and apparatus for measuring perceptible properties of media content.
Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become a place for artists, photographers, musicians, and novice film makers, hereafter referred to as authors, to publish their work (also referred to as media content). The media content may be any electronic media intended for publication, such as a photograph, an image of a painting, a video, an audio file, a sketch, or other visual artwork. Web sites such as TUMBLR®, FACEBOOK®, FLICKR®, and the like provide a mechanism for authors to publish their media content and receive comments from the public, hereafter referred to as reviewers. These sites offer reviewers the ability to provide comments to the author in the form of a “like” graphic indication or a text comment.
Comments typically address the media content as a whole. For example, a reviewer may “like” an image; however, in order to provide feedback on a particular visual quality of the image, such as contrast, focus, brightness, composition, sound or other perceptible property, the reviewer must provide feedback in the form of a text comment. Text comments are difficult to quantify. Further, such feedback mechanisms make it difficult to provide details regarding a location within the media content that a reviewer is addressing in the text comment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for measuring perceptible properties of media content.